


Harden Up

by thegirlnamedcove



Series: Ante Up [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Dick measuring contest, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Pulling Pigtails, UST, between two people without dicks, but like, femslashfebruary2018, they're both doing lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnamedcove/pseuds/thegirlnamedcove
Summary: She was only here to finish repairs on her sedan, Derek had insisted after their altercation with a hoard of gnomes that had overtaken her like swarming insects and beat the absolute shit out of her Honda. She’d be gone within the day, maybe less. This didn’t concern the alpha wolf, and all her alpha sanctimony.





	Harden Up

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a non consensual butt grab. The line between enjoying themselves and actually fighting is nonexistent in this, so it fits in with the flirting, but is still out of nowhere so......be aware.

“So you’re the girl who broke my brother’s heart, huh?”

Laura Hale stood in the doorway to the garage, arms crossed tightly, lips pressed flat, face arranged in some facsimile of chastisement. Braeden sighed through her nose, and kept her attention on the dent she was repairing in her car door.

“Did he say that?”

“He said you broke up. And after a year, that means something, even if he’s determined to never show emotion.”

Braeden snorted.

“He can show plenty of emotions. That boy’s as soft as bread dough.”

“Yeah well,” Laura worked one hand free from her I’m-the-alpha stance and ran it through her hair, “He likes to act like he’s not.”

Braeden gripped the handle of her dent puller, jerked hard. The metal popped, finally, and bowed out towards her before settling into something close to flat. She disengaged the suction at the base.

“He didn’t love me. I didn’t love him. We were friends, still are, and I did not sign up for this belated shovel talk from his older sister, so…” she let it drop, after that.

“He wouldn’t have just fucked around for a year.”

She shrugged, “He was hung up on someone else. I was available.” She glanced up, caught Laura’s eye. She wanted to laugh at the glowing alpha red she was putting on, but instead Braeden kept her own face placid. “He was available. We both wanted to fuck. I don’t see what the problem is.”

Laura huffed, looked away at the wall that held the tools and Braeden could feel her hackles rising. She was only here to finish repairs on her sedan, Derek had insisted after their altercation with a hoard of gnomes that had overtaken her like swarming insects and beat the absolute shit out of her Honda. She’d be gone within the day, maybe less. This didn’t concern the  _ alpha wolf _ , and all her alpha sanctimony.

“So...what? You just don’t do relationships?”

“No,” Braden hummed, “I do. Just not with men who call out the names of other men during sex.”

Laura laughed a little, but her face was drawn and concerned.

“Derek’s not gay.”

“Would he tell you if he was?”

“Would he have fucked you if he was?”

A laugh burst from Braeden’s lips without her permission, and she rocked pack onto her heels to look at Laura better.

“Fair,” she said, “but liking men doesn’t mean he can’t like women too. Straight people just like to box it off like that. Validates their own nonsense.”

“That’s not true.”

Braeden snorted.

She dropped the last of her tools into the box besides her and clamped it closed, then hefted herself to her feet and moved towards the hood to start on the next dent. For a few moments there was nothing but the sounds of rubber on metal, clinking creaking gears, the scrape of Laura’s boots on the concrete as she came down the steps and fully into the garage. Braeden knew without looking that they were heeled, could guess they were probably suede. For someone who did as much fighting in the woods as Alpha Hale did, she certainly liked to wear things that slowed her down.

The whole Hale family was a paradox. The ones she had met anyway. She couldn’t say what any of them had been like before the fire; could only study the effects like burn patterns on the floor and try to reconstruct the original blast from them. Cora was wild, angry, impulsive. She’d exploded out into a feral sort of woman. If not for its impracticality, Braeden would almost respect the reaction. Derek was closed off, burdened, all exposed nerves and open wounds. He’d exploded in. It brought out a sort of soft sympathy in her that didn’t see much daylight in her life.

Laura, it would seem, had calcified. Become harder, tougher, less flexible. She was the chandelier that had melted down into a pile of sludgy, hardened gold on the floor, immovable and unable to ever retake its original delicate form. She hadn’t exploded at all.

Braeden wasn’t ever sure what to do with that, beyond her kneejerk need to prove that she wasn’t going to cow to shows of force.

“If it wasn’t you,” Laura’s voice was crisp and loud against the backdrop of the garage, “then why has he been acting like someone shot his dog ever since the breakup?”

Braeden sighed again, but for once it wasn’t directed at Laura.

“He was hoping to ask his guy out finally. Got up the courage. Then I guess he came bouncing into Derek’s loft with a new boytoy from college and Derek missed his shot.”

It took a few seconds for her to work through each stepping stone, but when her face lit up like an exclamation point Braeden knew she’d said too much and broken Derek’s confidence.

“ _ Stilinski? _ ”

She scowled down at the hood.

“Holy shit, I have to tell him, that’s not-- That guy is probably Clark and he’s-- It’s not--”

Braeden reached out and caught the crook of her arm before she could rush past and into the house, twisting them both around so they were angled away from the door. When her head whipped forward the eyes were alight again, and she looked moments away from tearing a few new holes in the car.

“Woah there, hoss. I don’t think Derek wants you meddling in his shit.”

Laura leaned forward, both hands braced on either side of Braeden’s body, and pressed them both against the car. Just a little bit farther, Braeden thought, and she’d be laid on on the hood like an ornament.

“Don’t touch me,” Laura hissed, “You are not his keeper.”

Braeden snorted and pressed her torso back up, counterpoint to Laura’s efforts to crowd her down.

“You think you’re a big dick motherfucker, Alpha Hale?”

She knew it was a little irrational, this escalation, but the kneejerk reaction was still there, laced over top of her need to protect Derek.

“Go ahead, try that stupid alpha voice. See if it does anything. Then see if I’m scared of your claws.” She grabbed at Laura’s wrist by her hip and jerked it up so the offending fingers were in their peripheral. “Then once you run out of tricks, maybe try listening when I say I know your brother at least as well as you. Probably more. He doesn’t need people trying to move him around like a chess piece. If you’re going to talk to anyone, talk to Stiles.”

Laura growled at her, something deep in her throat, and closed in tighter, their hips flush against the car grill now. Belatedly, Braeden noticed how deeply she was breathing, how tight she was holding herself, how dark and hungry her eyes looked. From somewhere within that same kneejerk response came an impulse, and she followed it, sliding one hand along Laura’s stomach and around to her back, skimming against the stupid, obnoxious silk shirt that flowed around her waist in loose ruffles. Before Laura could react, she had a handful of her ass, and had erased the gap between their faces so there was barely a breath between them.

“And since I think you need it repeated: liking men doesn’t mean you can’t like women too.”

She let go of Laura’s arm and her ass and ducked down and out, circling the car in quick steps to put some distance between her and the situation. Finished with her repairs or not she threw the tools into the trunk of the car one by one, and cast around for her jacket and sidearm. As she slid into the driver’s seat and started the car, she popped her head back out the window to look at Laura, who was still standing stock still in front of the hood of the car.

“Don’t pull my pigtails again, Hale. Harden up and ask me out like an adult, none of this lecture shit.”

She kicked the car into reverse and backed away, made her way to the edge of the Preserve without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February! I'm so jazzed. Full of jazz.
> 
> I'm not really sure what this is. Sort of "I can be more of a tough asshole than you" stuck on repeat, which is a lot of how I imagine these two would interact. God forbid they ever end up playing a sport together.


End file.
